Body in the Sand 2
by akaeve
Summary: The 2nd story in the Eve series , Eve Adam British Agent and Special Agent Gibbs


** Body in the Sand**

The Continuing Adventures of Eve Adam and Special Agent Gibbs

NCIS HQ mid morning, Gibbs was in with the Director for a meeting. A certain female was sitting at his desk.

"I know Janey, but honest its true…"

Special Agent Gibbs entered from behind Eve, who is so engrossed in her conversation, places his hands on his desk, looks her in the eye and says,

"Eve, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to Janey…….. Got to go Janey, Boss Man just turned up, text me". As she puts the phone down.

"What else?"

"Reading Your E-m, MY E-MAILS."

"And?"

"Eating a chicken mayo sarny."

"And?"

"Drinking coffee."

"And?"

"Doing the crossword."

"And?"

"Filing my nails."

"And?"

"And its called multi-tasking, Darling and only women can do that"

"From where?"

"Your chair?"

"Exactly, now move your butt. What do you want anyway?"

"At least I warmed it for you , which is more than you do with my side of the bed."

As Gibbs smiles, the Gibbs smile, he responds by saying " That's so you'll cuddle into me".

"Behave, the Children are listening." looking to Ziva, Tony and McGee, who lower their heads, and pretend to do some work.

"So what can I do for you Eve? And no you can't have your credit card back.

"So end of conversation then, but I'll get another one don't worry."

"By the way 1down is CONSPIRACY, and 8across PRIVATE, which are what my E-mails are."

"So change your password" putting her hands on his desk so he could look down her cleavage laughing.

"You never answered my question?" his blue eyes sparkling.

"I came in to pay Jen for that Ann Summers Party she had. Fancy taking me out for dinner tonight? And since you have my credit card you're paying."

"Then the answer is no, and next time You borrow the car, either turn the volume down or take the CD out. Who were they anyway?"

"The Killers"

"Well they damned near killed me when I switched the ignition on."

"Welcome to the 21st century Jethro." as she kisses Gibbs on the cheek and walks towards the elevator.

"Eve, those new jeans and stilettos?" he questioned, looking at her legs.

"Leather jackets' mine, and yes, the jeans and shoes are yours. I charged them to one of your cards, change your PIN number, Darling." as she blows Gibbs a kiss and the elevator door closes.

"So what? There's never a dull moment around here anymore, when Eve's about." Gibbs replies, looking at the team.

**Chapter 2**

Later that night. Back at the house, in the basement.

"Jethro, Darling, love of my life……….."

As Gibbs smiles and looks at Eve, " What do you want? That's usually your, I want something voice."

Putting His arms round Eves waist and pulling her towards him.

"Well you gonna tell me?"

"Well, OK then……….There's a NATO exercise coming up, and its in Scotland. Yes and before you start, I know but I am still a Captain and like you, a Reservist, so Craig pulled a few strings and well……….."

"And where about in Scotland, Eve? And slow down when You talk."

Under her breath, very quietly replies "RM Condor, Arbroath."

Jethro, unclasps Eve and pushes her arms length, holding her shoulders.

"Did I just hear what I thought you said? Because the answer is most definitely NOT. I was a Marine remember, I remember what I used to get up to"

"Jethro, I'm not some spring chicken You know, maybe on a good night in bad light I could look 40 again. Come on, not all (Four Five) 45 Commando are that bad. Well," smiling to herself, "I can think of a few, now You mention it, especially, some of the Commanding Officers. Real Hunky Marines. I just love a man in uniform. And I just thought that………."

"I'd let You go and play soldiers, NO, NO, and NO and that's final."

"Then come with Me."

"And what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Play Golf?" laughing at the look emanating from Jethros face, as she knows exactly what he's going to say. "Yes, I remember one of your Ex-wives went for you with a Mashie-Niblick, otherwords known as a 7 Iron. I personally prefer the 5. Once did a car park in two with a 5 Iron, and that was a 3par hole. My partner gave up golf the next week, couldn't take the humiliation. OK just chill." looking into his eyes.

"Tell you something else, you could maybe have a look round Edzell. Remember Edzell was one of the most important intelligence centres in Scotland, particularly between 1960 and 1997 when it operated as a US Naval Security Group Activity, a branch of the National Security Agency (NSA). It performed a variety of functions for the US Navy, remember, including the Naval Ocean Surveillance Satellite system, also known as White Cloud. Not much call for monitoring and tracking Soviet submarines in the North Sea now is there…."

"You trying to convince me or yourself that this is a good idea? And where, if I wasn't going to go with you, were you going to sleep? Because I seem to remember sleeping bags, were the norm. And to keep warm……."

"Ah wondered when that was going to arise." smiling "no Darling, would be staying with my 2nd cousin in Montrose, Major James Mitchell, otherwise known as Mad Mitch. You'll like Him, that is if You ever met Him, that is hypothetically if You know what I mean. Last time I met him he was verbally abusing a female Captain."

"No I don't know what you mean, but it sounds like we're going whether I want to or not." beginning to grin, as Eve puts her arms round Jethros neck and gives him a big kiss.

"Thank you, Darling. And James says He'll give you a desk job."

"So when do we go? As I will need to put in for leave."

"Three weeks next Wednesday, thought we could stay in Edinburgh before we went North." as she unhands Gibbs and walks away.

**Chapter 3**

"How did I manage to let Eve talk Me into this trip?" He asked Ducky the next day in autopsy.

"Admit it Jethro, you are secretly looking forward to seeing round a different Marine Base. And as Eve says You might enjoy it. Getting out on the range again. Barry Budden, the Army training camp and weapons ranges near the town of Monifieth .You know don't you, Barry Budden is the UK's busiest light weaponry live firing range and covers 930 hectares of land and foreshore." as he walked over to the x-ray screen. "There is also a sea danger area of comparable size to the east of the links. There are 20 different ranges there and although it is mainly an infantry training area, infantry weapons, light and medium mortars and anti-tank weapons are fired on the ranges. In addition, amphibious and parachute training takes place, as well as helicopter training. It is regularly used for training purposes, by 45 Commando from Condor."

"No I didn't, but I know now thanks for that. So I might just have fun?? Its Eve I'm worried about. She just doesn't seem to want to let go."

"Neither did you remember at one point. Don't worry she's a one Man Woman. She just likes to "Wind You Up" as they say in Scotland, and you fall for it "hook, line and sinker" every time. Did I tell You I was also going to Edinburgh at that time?"

"No. What are you going for?"

"An Old Boy conference and get together at the University. We are looking into St Mary's Close and the fact they bricked it up to prevent the plague from spreading. Think of all those germs? Think of all the antibiotics we could have got."

"Fascinating. I'm going to hate this."

"Then stay at home and worry about Eve." Ducky replied turning and looking at Gibbs.

"Can't. Promised to protect her."

"Good, See you on the plane then."

**Chapter 4**

Coming in over east of Edinburgh, Eve was able to show Jethro the Bridges and the Kingdom of Fife.

"You realise Fife is the only Kingdom left in Britain?"

"No, but Your going to tell me why anyway, aren't you."

"Don't be like that, its because the Kings of Scotland ruled from there." giving him a prod in the ribs. "Rosyth Dockyard is down there, used to have some great Navy Days in there when the fleet was in, occasionally got a US ship in, and down there is where the Prime Minister of , of the United Kingdom lives, North Queensferry….."

Over the tannoy, "Good Morning, this is Captain Smith, on behalf of Continental Airways and the Crew , may be thank you for flying with us, the temperature in Edinburgh is a warm 16C. May I remind You that, there is a no smoking policy within the terminal building. Please ensure Your safety belt remains fastened, until the seat light goes out"

"Where exactly are We staying, Eve?" as they wait at the carousel fort heir luggage.

"Centre of town, the Grassmarket. Its just off the Royal Mile. We're in the Apex City and Ducky, the Apex International. Its only one night and I want to show you a little bit of Old Edinburgh. You'll hate it, but then again, there is a good Pub across the road, and I could murder a gin and tonic or two. And I want an early night, especially if I'm driving."

"You driving. You can't master an automatic how are you going to master a manual."

"That's the difference Jethro. I passed my test on a manual, and just You wait, You're going to be so sorry for all the nasty things You have ever said about my driving. At least we have bends and roundabouts."

"Are you two going to argue all the way to the hotel. Because if you are I'll get my own taxi?" Ducky interrupts.

**Chapter 5**

Next morning, Eve picks up the keys for the hire car and pays for the hotel room, on her new credit card.

"Where did you get that?"

"Had it for ages, just didn't let you know. Anyway, We're not married We have separate bank accounts. I do pay you back for anything I buy with yours, don't I? And I do contribute to the joint housekeeping bill. If you are going to get shirty about it I'll………….."

"You'll what?"

"Don't know, will need to think of something horrid. Just get in the car." as Gibbs gets into the left side of the car. "That's right, just as I thought, your drivers side," laughing at Jethro over the car roof, "My passenger side. You forgot since we were arguing."

"OK but You're on the wrong side of the road."

"No I'm not, I'm on the right side." she replied smiling knowing where this was going

"No Eve, this is the left."

"But we drive on the left over here. OOOOOOOOOOO see you. If You're not careful You're going in the boot." she screams at the now laughing man sitting beside her.

"Trunk" Jethro corrects.

"Elephants have trunks. Now both laughing.

"So who's winding who up now?"

"You been talking to Ducky? Just you wait you………. " As Eve slams the car into gear and drives off up Lady Lawson Street and onto Lothian Road." Just enjoy the scenery and don't criticise too much."

"You know what You're doing?" as Eve goes through a red light.

"Yep, Darling."

**Chapter 6**

Two hours later They arrive at RM Condor. Situated about 2 miles from Arbroath, its home to 45 Commando Royal Marines and also 7 Sphinx Commando Royal Artillery Battery both of which are part of 3 Commando Brigade. Roled as a Commando light infantry formation, 45 Commando is capable of a wide range of operational tasks.

Eve shows the Gate Guard her pass, and drives up to the main office block, to where Mitch is waiting for them.

"So You can drive when You want to?"

"You just don't have any faith in me do you?"

"Did you have to do 100mph at one point?"

"Just showing you how its done Darling." elbowing Gibbs in the ribs. As Eve gets out of the car and crosses to where Mitch was standing..

"Mitch, how you doing? Looking good as usual. May I introduce Special Agent Gibbs NCIS." as she slipped her arm through his.

Mitch held out his hand to Gibbs. "Call me Mitch everyone else does"

"Jethro." Gibbs replies shaking the Majors hand.

"Good, now we have the formalities out the way. Accommodation Mitch?" a bossy Captain enquired.

"Still as Bossy as ever Eve. How does Jethro put up with you."

"I never boss Jethro." Looking indignant, " I manipulate him into thinking its his ideas. That's what Intelligence Officers do. Only I think I met my match with him."

"Jethro?"

"She's a Woman. Let Her think She knows best."

"Bad move, you'll have connected with her right hook?" as Mitch looks at Gibbs and smiles.

"Yep" Jethro replies as both men begin to laugh.

"OK normally I would have to have split you two up, but" as he indicated them to follow him "Managed to get a married quarters guest room. I think you'll find it OK. Also arranged for a selection of combats etc for you both. Hope they fit Jethro, Eve You've lost weight, so tighten your belt. I'll give you an hour and then meet you in the Mess. Then Jethro, tell me about your first meeting with Our Captain Kerr. Eve, you will find Your way back this time won't You? Jethro, for an Intelligence Officer she is slightly dippy."

"I'm not, I just got lost." as Eve shuts the door.

"So you don't know your way round this base then? Where exactly DID you end up?"

Laughing at Gibbs, "Don't even ask, and no I don't, I'm more a Redford Barracks Girl. Come, on get changed and lets join Mitch for that drink, and I'm starving, so could do with some food. I could eat a scabby horse.

"That's the first time, I have ever heard you say, you were hungry. You usually eat because I tell You to."

"Must be the North Sea air. Come on a G+T is calling" As Eve starts to become serious, " Darling, I love You. I know, you are just doing this to humour me, but I have to do it one last time. I have to get the Army out my system."

"Eve, I know, please believe Me I know."

"Kiss me."

**Chapter 7**

Next Morning. Eve was lying on the bed, her arms above her head, her left leg raised , the sole of Her foot resting in the bed, Gibbs appears from the shower, towel wrapped round his waist.

"You know maybe, we should look into a kilt for you. You do have the legs , but then again, naahh. Remind me, when I next see Mitch to say, thank you"

"For what?"

"An Army bed that doesn't squeak." beginning to laughing.

Gibbs throws the towel at Her.

****

As they make their way along the corridors and up to Mitch's Office. They knock at the door and Eve opens.

"Morning. You two sleep OK?" winking at Eve.

"Ta Mitch, that was thoughtful. I remember many a romantic night in Barracks where the Karma Sutra really came in handy. Tell me, do the RSM's still patrol the corridors?"

"No They use CCTV now days." Looking at Gibbs and smiling.

At that point the phone rings. Major Mitchell answers.

"OK, right. Thank you. Well Jethro, looks like we have a job for you here after all. Night Patrol just found a body in the dunes at Barry Budden and the ID shows he was one of yours. An Abraham Wilson, US Navy.

Eve from behind a filing cabinet. "Thank You God."

"Heard that Eve, contact Ducky NOW. Mitch, can you arrange transport out for Me, Please?"

"Will do better than that. I'll drive you there Myself."

"What about Me?" an indignant Eve shouts appearing from behind the filing cabinet.

"Be a good Girl and stay here until Ducky arrives. Use the computer, if that's alright with you Mitch, to look into our Navy records about our dead sailor, and anything else you can find."

"So I can read your E-mails? And when did we become our……."

"No, but get us some coffee. That is if its not too much like hard work. Because we're not going to stand around freezing in that." Looking out at the Haar through the window.

"Then give it ½ hour and it will burn off."

"Eve," as he turns and shouts at her, "You should know me better than that. There's a dead Sailor out there and I am NCIS. I'm the nearest He has to Family right now, and surely :-Eves Rule 1 is :- "Never let Gibbs out without coffee"

"Aye Right, so Eves Rule 2 is ": Gibbs is always right ,even when wrong"

"EVE…………."

"On it Boss, honest."

"Jethro, You must tell me how you do that. I've never seem Eve obey an order quite like that."

"She once said She would " Love, Honour and Obey" and I intend to make sure She does, always"

**Chapter 8**

Three hours later Eve arrives at the scene with Ducky. They clamber down the sand, to where Gibbs and Mitch are standing. Ducky bending down and brushing the sand from the body says.

"Mummified, Jethro. The ancient Egyptians used to do that, the sand dries out the body and because the East Coast of Scotland has one of the driest climates in Britain. The weather has been kind to our friend."

"Ducky, spare me the weather report. What did He die of?"

"Looks like shock brought on by a blunt instrument to the head, See the indentation? But I need to get Him back for tests."

"Cut and dried then, but who killed him and why did he die? Eve, get you butt over here now. God, you look good in khaki."

"Yes Lord and Master. What can I do for you? Don't answer that." as Gibbs splapped her on the head

"What was that for?"

"Cheek, insensitivity earlier and the fact DiNozzo's not here."

"Well, I'm way ahead of You. Abraham Wilson, 25yrs old, Born Virginia 1961. 1984-1986 Us Edzell, last seen drinking in Dundee, never returned to Base, but 4 months later a badly decomposed body, and I mean badly decomposed was dragged up by a trawler off Arbroath. It was assumed it was Wilson and shipped home. Forensics where not that great then."

"As I said cut and dried." Gibbs retorted.

"Let me finish please." Eve replies indignantly, " But the same time Wilson went missing, a local lad, Kieran O'Donnell also went missing. His body was found 3 days later floating in Montrose Basin with enough Coke in his system to keep him going forever. No Jethro," looking him in the eye, " I'm just getting started here. At the same night Wilson went missing, a certain PO Charlie Naismith went AWOL from a USS tender in the Holy Loch, that body was never found. You don't have much luck keeping Servicemen do you.? Now here's the interesting bit. PO Charlie Naismith was Charlotte, yes Darling a female. So now what do we do? And look, there, there is a pin prick just in the armpit." pointing at the body.

"We talking Drugs here?" Jethro said starting to look interested.

"I would say MEGA big time between East Coast and West, using US Personnel."

"Do I get the body.? Well, can I have the body?" Ducky asked again.

"Under the circumstances, and when you Guys were away, I phoned Craig. He got ME a "NO QUESTIONS PASS" which roughly translates to " If You have a problem then phone MI6", and you must know the run around you get with Government departments."

"So assuming the body is Wilsons, then he's US personnel" Gibbs replied, "And that makes him NCIS property?"

"Brilliant deduction Holmes. Yes, you can have him. BUT, BUT only since Ducky is Ex- Edinburgh College of Surgeons, Wilson's been kicking about for a couple of decades, Tayside Police are busy with T-in the Park and as long as Ducky sends a report to the Procurator Fiscal, yes Jethro he's all yours. Also got tickets for T-in the Park. The Killers are on main stage Sat………..

"You are joking? EVE………Eve"

"What about ,The Killers or the Body? No I didn't get tickets, but that got you going. Ducky", she asked, " How you going to get Wilson back to Edinburgh?"

"Aaa, My Dear, We thought of that, so we brought our own transport?" pointing to an Ambulance standing at the top of the dunes.

"So what do we do now?" Eve asked looking at Gibbs.

"I think You should find out a little bit more about our mysterious PO Charlotte Naismith. What about starting with all the Ships that were at the Holy Loch between 1984-1987 and the Crew members."

"You don't ask for much do You Gibbs?" Handing Him a folder full of papers.

"That was quick." looking at her and smiling.

"Well I didn't spend 3hrs waiting for Ducky to arrive while You and Mitch built sandcastles."

"We didn't .We went and did a bit of target practice up on one of the Ranges, and yes I did enjoy myself."

"You two had it all planned, didn't you. In fact you and James probably thought the whole thing up while I was playing darts. You just didn't want me around while You had a Boys morning shooting at things. How were you going to get rid of me? It was just so convenient that a body turned up at the right time." Getting annoyed, and raising her voice.

"Eve, You got PMT?"

"Yes, its called Past/Present MARINE Testosterone and I can smell it from here. I wanted so much …….. Oh never mind." turning her back on the boys and taking a strop.

"So you got the desk job, and yes I do like your Cousin, we have a lot in common."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" stamping her foot.

"So Eve," Looking through the list of ships, "We have 3 Submarine Tenders and one fits the bill, see PO Charlotte Naismith. Now since the US of A left Holy Loch in 1992 ,it looks like you go back on the computer and I go back on the Range. Find out more about Charlie."

"Yes Gibbs, anything You say Gibbs." shooting him a glare.

**Chapter 9**

Later in the guest room. Eve is lying on the bed, but gets up and moves to the shower room. Gibbs is in the shower.

"So what you turn up?" he shouts through the spray

"Plenty. Seems your PO was a bit of a Go-er in more ways than one. Not as lady like, as Charlotte may sound. She was more like Charlie."

"Eve, just say it, she was Bi-sexual, yes?"

"OK, its My "British Reserve" and she also liked a line or two of "Charlie" so she was been named quite appropriately."

"Hell Eve, are you going to get on with it?"

"Well get out the shower and I'll tell you the rest. I'm not standing about watching you, and getting damp at the same time."

"Join Me then." Laughing. As she stripped off and joined him in the shower, Gibbs dropped the soap.

"You pick it up sergeant or I know what you did in the showers in the marines"

10 min later Gibbs and Eve are dressing for the mess.

"Ok, so She was AC/DC and into the drug scene."

"She also knew Your dead Sailor, They came from the same town in Virginia.

Strathclyde Police say the night your PO went missing, there was a big drugs bust at Dunoon. If there were any US Personnel involved my " No Questions Pass" isn't or should I say hasn't, allowed me access to your records. Looks like you had better get DiNozzo onto that one."

"So we have a suspect and a motive but where is PO Naismith." he questioned

"Personally, and this is just me, so don't going biting my head off, she either fell overboard, and I don't think trawling the Holy Loch will drag her up, or, and I think this more probable, she took her cut, sorry for the Pun, and was absorbed into the Glasgow Drug Scene. Either way I would say She is now dead.99.99% dead. But going back to Wilson. Do you think she killed him?"

"I would say yes, but why and how did she get the body there?"

"Can We go for a G+T? And think about it later."

"You eating tonight? Because I am beginning to worry about you."

"Don't, I'm OK, tell you what, you choose, and I'll eat as long as its not steak."

**Chapter 10**

Later lying in bed.

"Looking at things from where I'm lying" (staring at a pillow. "She, as in Charlie, met Wilson in Dundee with the drugs, along with Kieran. Kieran knew the area, had a car. They or she hit him with a rifle butt and injected enough coke into Wilsons system, to, if not kill him, enough for shock to set in and the sand and weather did the rest. Then she killed Kieran."

"Do you know you're probably right, for a Probie."

"OOOOOOOOOOO" picking up the pillow, and trying to turn over, while Gibbs held her down.

"Just remember who's Boss."

"So What now?" Allowing Jethro to turn her gently onto her back. "Do we just have a burial for Wilson, somewhere quiet and with respect, bearing in mind his family have already been though Hell? Or do You want to drag the past into the future?"

"I think We should just Bury Him quietly, as you say with respect."

US Edzell, if we are allowed. As you said earlier you're NCIS. You are the nearest to Family he has."

"You really are sometimes thoughtful."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"No." Kissing Eve.

**Chapter 11**

Next Morning, in Major Mitchell's office the phone rings.

"Yes of course, No problem. Jethro, a Doctor Donald Mallard?"

"Ducky. How you doing? Ok, that's cool."

Eve and Mitch looked at each other and laughed

"Who got to who?" Mitch asked

"Bet you, He didn't know He said that." she replied

"You're on."

As Gibbs replaced the phone in its cradle, he looked at Eve and James "What?"

"So tell me I'm right." Eve asked.

"OK, You were right."

"So. Probie got it in one?"

As she received a slap on head. "Beginners luck."

"So," as she asks seriously looking at Gibbs "Jethro? What do we do?"

"Your Procurator Fiscal, says, we can have Wilson, bury him where we would like, case closed. They aren't going to re-open. " Death by Misadventure". So Eve?…."

"I asked, and the Humanist Society said they would perform the ceremony at US Edzell. Happy, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Thank You, Probie Adam."

"That mean ,We can work together again?"

"Never in a month of Sundays." Laughing, walking away, with that smile that means maybe??????????????


End file.
